hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Shetland (Sealtainn)
(Note: Please consider that I am still constructing this page, I will edit this from time to time. Also, edits are not allowed unless with my permission. Thank you.) Shetland is a fanmade character for the Anime and Manga series 'Axis Powers Hetalia'. She represents Shetland, a group of islands north of Scotland. Her human name is McKenna Kirkland (マッケナ カークランド, Makkena Kākurando) Attributes 'Appearance' Shetland has long, thick, wavy light blonde hair (Which she always has in a high ponytail and clips) and dark green eyes. She wears a white shirt and tie with a green fleece over the top; as well as a pair of khaki pants tucked into brown leather riding boots. Due to the fact Shetland isn't a fully independent nation, she doesn't have a military uniform. However, she keeps a spare one just in case she is needed to help her siblings. Her (spare) uniform is a more feminine version of Scotland's. 'Personality And Interests' She is one of the youngest of the Kirklands and is constantly pulled into their mess to fix. She is described as having a sweet, friendly attitude, a good sense of humor,and a bit motherly, having to take care of her brother Orkney when they were younger. Orkney describes her as "Nice, and rarely scary." It is shown she has an interest in riding & animals, hoping to take up a veterinary course one day. She also collects vintage books & scripts in different languages. Whilst living with Scotland, he taught her to how play the fiddle (violin). Relationships 'Orkney' Shetland is somewhat motherly towards Orkney, him having been under Scotland and Shetland's care when he was younger. She refused to be his "mother" at first, but nowadays they're fairly close. They currently live in the U.K. Household with their brothers. 'Scotland' They have a best friend relationship, which mainly consists of him annoying her and her pulling pranks on him. She has feeling for him, but she tends to hide feelings she finds confusing. On the other hand, he often shows his care for her e.g. ruffling her hair and telling her to be careful. He does love her, but won't admit it. 'Norway' She is very close with him, because of the Viking occupation. Though he doesn't show concern towards her, but she actually cares deeply for him, even to the point of acting defensive when people talk about him behind his back. 'Iceland' Having lived with him since he was young, she cared for him as well. Like Orkney, she is shown to be a big-sister like figure to him. 'Denmark' She finds him a bit annoying, but she is still kind to him. He has also made numerous attempts to get know her. Trivia *Despite her age, she can drink at least 40 cups of alcohol without passing out. *Orkney is not her real brother, he has more of a blood bond with her. *Dreams to open up a veterninary clinic one day *Her main quote is: "The crazy ones always pretend to be sane, the sane ones do not pretend to be crazy; so how do we know if we're not actually sane and we belong in a straitjacket?" *Has a general disliking of things like ponds, oceans, sailing & anything to do with being on water. *Her nickname is 'Bonnie' - she is called this by her friends and family.